


Dec 7: Where There's A Will

by sidhwen



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: (indirectly?), Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, I think this is fluff., Kid Fic, Mozzie is Theo's godfather you cannot convince me otherwise, St. Nicholas Day, White Collar Advent 2014, White Collar Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhwen/pseuds/sidhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanna-be godfather Mozzie unsurprisingly surprises Diana at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 7: Where There's A Will

Diana closed the front door behind her and let out a deep sigh. “What are you doing here, Moz.” She didn’t bother to ask _how_ he had gotten into her apartment – whether he had picked the three locks on her door or had duped her super somehow into letting him in, she frankly didn’t even _want_ to know. Diana was stressed out as it were already. Pre-Christmas time would do that to a single mom with a demanding job.  
She collected what was left of her patience. Time to face the crazy.

“Happy holidays to you too, Ladysuit”, Mozzie replied, slightly piqued. “And don’t worry, I sent your babysitter home but this one will be back.”  
Diana thanked the heavens above for small mercies.  
Mozzie started rummaging around in a bag beside him. “I brought gifts for Teddy!”  
“Theo”, Diana retorted. “Thanks. It’s a little early for Christmas presents though isn’t it?”  
“That brings me to why I’m here today. And you’re welcome – it’s really no trouble for young Theo’s godfather.”  
“You’re not his godfather.”  
“His midwife, then. And as such I feel a responsibility to help educate and mold his young impressionable mind.”  
“Not really the task of a midwife, but go on” she said cautiously. One could never be sure what Moz might interpret as the right kind of molding of a child’s mind. Who knows, there might be a lock-picking set among those presents.

Mozzie was beaming with excitement. “I’m bringing him into contact with the various holiday traditions of the world. This year –“  
“ _This_ year? You plan on making annual uninvited visits?” Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. She’d give him five more minutes. Then her patience would definitely have run out.  
Mozzie went on undeterred. “This year, I’m introducing Theo to the age-old European tradition of Saint Nicholas Day. In pre-Lutheran times the Christian Saint Nicholas would bestow gifts unto children on December 6th; it was only later that the gift-giving shifted to the celebration of the birth of Jesus on the night of the 24th. Now that was actually an arbitrary choice of date but”  
“Skip the theological history lesson and get to the point.” Diana smiled through gritted teeth.

“The children clean their boots on the night of December 5th, and on the 6th they find presents inside. Now of course Theo is too young to polish his shoes, so I put the gifts in a stocking. He’s already busy playing with the shape sorting game I got him.” Mozzie gestured to Theo, absorbed in his new toy, a few feet away on a blanket. “It’s a great way for toddlers to improve hand-eye coordination.”  
Diana didn’t want to admit it but she was touched. Her darling boy seemed happy as a clam. “Thank you, Moz.”  
“The 6th was yesterday though” she added dryly. Moz showed a hint of contrition at that but it was gone in an instant. “I actually only learned of this age-old tradition last night. But we don’t need to tell Theo that when he’s older.”

Diana hid a smirk. Mozzie had his odd and quirky ways, but this was actually a sweet gesture, if you forgot about the break-in anyway (she would have to have a word with her superintendent about who could and couldn’t enter her flat).  
And this was Christmas time. A time to open your heart and home to other people, right?  
“Mozzie, would you like to stay for the rest of the afternoon and keep playing with Theo?”  
Theodore senior quietly smiled. “I would love to.”


End file.
